degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-4278371-20131008014213/@comment-4278371-20131009052414
Wow. I'm amazed that you would have the audacity to say "how dare I" when I call you out for, yes, doing something that is biphobic. Let me remind you, because I don't think it's clear: I am a bisexual woman. I am involved in bisexual politics. So yes, I know what I'm talking about. The fact that you and your friends would be more angry with me for pointing out your biphobic statement (would you do the same for saying something homophobic or transphobic? sure hope not) than for your actions which led me to having to call you biphobic'' (seriously I hate having to tell people these things because of the serious emotional toll it has on me when people perpetuate hurtful comments and stereotypes - I have every right to be angry about this) ''is shameful. I'm not asking to have a fight. I don't want to start a flame war in the comment threads. I just want you to stop the behavior and realize why it's wrong (or even ask me questions so I can explain to you in clearer terms why what you said is biphobic). That's it - just hold yourself accountable and move on. Calling you out is an act of self-defense. Also, just because you're pansexual doesn't mean you can't say biphobic things or repeat biphobic-entrenched smear-tactics against us. Ever heard of the bi vs pan definition wars? Please. There is plenty of in-fighting and a lot of it comes from the huge amount of biphobia in pansexual (though not all) definitions. And everything from "I want Tristan to find love like everyone else..." on was all very incredibly biphobic of you. You need to read my first response. Because you are very clearly not listening. "... why MUST he himself have to be gay/bi to be good to and accepting of Tristan?" He doesn't HAVE to be gay or bi. I just really, really want him to be, because bisexual representation means the world to me. Because all the TV shows you see have the whole straight ally/gay person friendship dichotomy, and finding any explictly bisexual (or pansexual for that matter) televised representation that shows us in a positive live is like panning for gold. Your problem is that you're putting Tristan's feelings and sexuality ahead of Miles'. Again - I actually don't want Tristan and Miles to date. '''I want Miles to be bisexual because bisexuals need to be represented as individuals who can have positive ''friendships ''with gay men, who can still be recognized and validated as bisexual even when they're in a "heterosexual"-presenting relationship. '''The timing would be perfect, now that he's dating Maya, and it would really add more depth to him. He could be one of the "bad" bisexuals that society (especially the Queer community in general) looks down upon - a bisexual man who prefers to date women but is open to men (or people of other genders), though not as much. Because again - bisexual experience is diverse, and if Degrassi were to pay attention to that, I would genuinely gain much more respect for this show. @Crazygirl97: "First of all i am not Biphobic my friend is lesbian and im straight and I gave her a teddy bear for valentines day." Being bisexual is not the same as being a lesbian, and just because you bought a teddy bear for a lesbian does not mean you're some anti-gay superhero. You can be a lesbian and be biphobic, biphobia is something that is perpetuated by many people, even other bisexuals. I will call out anyone I need if I have the energy - because when someone shits on my identity, or says things that are problematic about my identity, I have every right to stand up for myself. Do not shame me for expecting you all be decent human beings towards bisexuals when disagreeing with me on this point. (FYI: You are allowed to disagree. That is not at all what I'm saying.) @dallascubs: Do not call me a girl. "That was really harsh of you to call Dani biphobic. You do not know her so how dare you say such a thing. Dani is a huge supporter of the LGBT community." And? Who said I don't do anything for the LGBT community or am not involved? Also, I would figure Dani is a supporter since she is, you know, pansexual (because she is in the LGBT). Either way, none of that means she is incapable of making a mistake, and multiple commenters made mistakes, so I am pointing them out. again, that is my right - this is my comment, my opinion, and if biphobia appears in the responses I damn well WILL say something.